Jace Saionji
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Name } - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Kanji } - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Rōmaji } - }} |- ! style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Characteristics |- } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Race } - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Birthday } - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Age } - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Gender } - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Height } - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Weight } - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Eyes } - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Hair } - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Blood Type } - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Unusual Features } - }} |- ! style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Affiliation } - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Previous Affiliation } - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Occupation } - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Previous Occupation } - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Team } - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Partner } - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Base of Operations } - }} |- ! style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Relatives } - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Marital Status } - }} } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Alias } - }} |- ! style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Magic |- } | style="background-color: #000; color:#FFF" Magic } - }} |- } !colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:normal; background:Gainsboro; color:#FFF" [[ /Image Gallery|'Image Gallery']] |} Appearance Celcius is first seen wearing black gloves and a long black cloak with a grey tint on the edges. When using his magic, his eyes glow blue. Later revealed, Khlyen looks like a middle aged man with long hair usually tied up to shoulder length and a small beard. Khlyen possesses red glowing eyes in his human form, but they still glow blue when using magic. Under the cloak, he wears a white kimono-like shirt and black pants with black combat boots. In his true demon form, Khlyen becomes larger and covered in ice that resembles goo. There are several gaps and holes in this ice goo making him resemble swish cheese which earned him the nickname "Blue Cheese" by Jamal. Khlyen's eyes become smaller and change to a blue color being his original eye color. His mouth disappears then forms holes in place of it. In addition to that, his body holds several spikes with his head holding the most that point to the back of his head. There are 2 horns on Khylen's head much bigger than the other spikes. Personality Khlyen is an extremely calm and composed individual, remaining an enigma to any he fight. As a result, not much is known about him by anyone, although it was discovered through his opponents that he violently hates losing, fiercely dedicated, and borderline obsessive in accomplishing his goals. The epitome of an evil mastermind, Khlyen is clever and calculating, never coming into view unless he has the complete advantage, and reserved himself until he has the upper hand again. A master manipulator, he prefers to bait others into traps rather than directly confront them himself, and use others to their fullest extent, as they're often seen fighting in his stead. He uses his intelligence and charisma to exploit an opponent's weaknesses and fears. Khlyen is scary and intimidating due to his evil and sadistic personality. He is so stubborn and determined on what's right in front of him which becomes his downfall. His stony disposition makes him seem all the more ruthless and unemotional. Abilities Physical Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Khlyen is a very adept unarmed fighter. He is capable of easily taking on several opponents at once with ease as well as overwhelming foes even when armed or larger than himself. He very formidable when fighting, being both powerful and intelligent. He attacks an opponent's weak points with strong blows and counterattacking easily when need be. Khlyen is a nimble fighter, demonstrating his superior agility in combat. By deducing one's strengths and weaknesses, Khlyen has been able to hold his own, if not outright overpower opponents. Physical Prowess Immense Strength: Khlyen has an unpresidented level of strength. He is capable of punching holes in mountains and even metal. Also Khlyen is able to shatter solid elements created from magic such as ice. Immense Speed: Khlyen is able to push his limit making him very fast. He is able to move faster than the eye can see. * Enhanced Reflexes: Khlyen possesses a high level of hand-eye coordination and flawless dexterity. He's able to instantly discern the motivations of people and situations, allowing him to instantly act and react to danger. He is able to dodge sword strikes and bullets at point blank range as well as catch objects thrown at him from behind, without looking. Immense Durability: Khlyen is capable of withstanding high amounts of physical damage and sustain little, to no injury. His body being practically impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. Magic Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Khlyen has an astounding level of magical power. * Magical Aura '''(魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): As an ice Demon, Khlyen has a dark and menacing magical aura. This aura is cold to the touch being the temperature of Absolute Zero. His aura alone freezes whatever he comes into contact with. '''Ice Devil Slayer Magic: This is a form of Devil Slayer Magic that allows Khlyen to produce, manipulate and control the element of ice. Similar to every other type of Slayer, Khlyen is able to consume external sources of ice to replenish his strength and enhance his power. This form of Magic is extremely powerful and effective against Demons. As a Devil Slayer of this element, he has an immunity to ice. Curse Absorption Curse: This Curse allows Celcius to stretch his body parts to long proportions, even being able to form spikes from his back and arms. He can then manipulate the extensions and latch them into his opponent's body, draining them of their Magic Power and soul and absorbing them for himself. Celcius is extremely skilled in the utilization of this Curse that he is able to stretch and retract his extensions at great speeds, attacking with a barrage of punches. He can also absorb magical attacks' souls by touch. This Curse also allows him to absorb anyone. Connection (接続 Setsuzoku): This spell enables Celcius to absorb the soul of a certain person. By extending his arms, and "connecting" that person, he is able to employ their Magic and abilities, at the same time draining their Magic Power. Furthermore, it allows him to transform to those souls he already absorbed, through the use of his spell, Revolution. Revolution (進化レボリューションReboryūshon): This spell allows Celcius to take on the appearance of any soul he has absorbed as well as have access to their abilities. The soul whose form he takes can be any human, Celestial Spirit, or type of Magic (taking the effects of the Magic in this case). Category:Demon